


Promise Me

by MerodiinoMukuhawk



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, If my OC sucks I'm sorry, Just got back into writing, Luka too, Rin's in there kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerodiinoMukuhawk/pseuds/MerodiinoMukuhawk
Summary: You do some pretty funny things when you're a kid. As an adult living a hustle-and-bustle city life, Oto-meii Astora finds time to take a seat and reminisces of a warm memory.





	1. Prologue

No one went to the playground at sunset. But little Oto trusted Len when he told her to come. It wasn't that long of a walk anyway, even if her mother warned her to never go without an adult. When she told her twin sister, Tsuri, that she absolutely HAD to go, she promised she'd cover for her when their parents asked where she was. Something like "she's taking a bath" or "she's napping," anything to keep them from going out and fetching her. She knew she'd get yelled at when she got home, but at the time, it was the last thing on her mind.

Today was important. That's what Len told her. If it was important to him, it was important to her, too. The ten-year-old found a seat at the swings and gripped the chains tight, stretching her tired little legs. Dust billowed up as her feet skidded against the ground in boredom. As she playfully kicked up more dirt, Oto kept her mind on her best friend. Well, best friend next to her to twin.

 Then, as if on cue, the sound of hurried footsteps caught Oto's attention, and she rose her head to see who it was. She smiled, hopping off the swing and running over to him.

"Hi, Len!"

"Oto! I'm so happy you came!" His blonde, shoulder-length hair swung a bit as he came to a stop in front of her, exhausted from sprinting over.

"Me too! So, what's the important thing?" the girl asked, tilting her head.

"Oto...I'm sorry," Len replied, a hiccup breaking his voice. He looked down, bangs hiding his face.

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't tell you this sooner, but I should have. I'm..." he faltered, "I'm moving."

The sound of glass breaking echoed in Oto's ears, though she didn't know where it came from. "What...?"

"My dad and I are going to move to the city where my mom and sister are. I...I'm so sorry!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Oto whispered, fingers turning wet from the tears running down her face as she rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell you! I didn't want to make you feel sad...I'm sorry, Oto!"

Through sniffles and wiping her face with her sleeves, Oto muttered, "When are you leaving?"

"In two days..."

Oto stepped a bit forward and took Len's hands in hers. "Len..."

"Oto...I need to tell you something else." Len squeezed her hands tight.

"What?"

"I..." he took a deep breath, "I really like you."

The girl's scarlet eyes widened, heat rushing to her face. "Like...like me?"

"Yes! I like you...and I need to know before I leave, do you like me too? Even just a little?"

She didn't know how to respond. She hadn't thought of him like that. She hadn't really thought of ANYONE like that. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry..." Oto whispered out, clutching his hands tighter.

"Oto...Please...?"

"Well...maybe I do like you like that, but I'm not really sure..." He WAS pretty much the only boy she was comfortable talking to, and she did really enjoy time with him.

"...Can I try something, then?" He shook free of her shaky grasp and reached behind him.

"What?"

He pulled out a small, plastic ring that had a fake blue topaz in the middle, shaped like a heart and decorated with fake tiny diamonds around it. Still crying, he carefully got down on one knee and raised the ring to her. "Oto Astora, will you marry me?"

"Len, what are you doing?! We're ten!" Oto's cheeks flared with heat as she covered her quivering mouth and sniffling nose.

"It doesn't have to be today, but please, I wanna marry you!"

"But we won't see each other anymore!"

"That's why I bought this! My dad says that you can give the girl you like a 'promise ring...' I used my allowance to buy it and one that matches!" He reached behind him again and pulled out another ring; a fake yellow diamond in the same shape. "With these rings, I promise to marry you and I promise that we'll see each other again! You wanna see me again, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then take it!"

"I..." She sheepishly held out her left hand. Len slipped the ring onto her finger and held her palm.

"It looks pretty on you. I got it to match your hair." He used his other hand to point to her long, azure locks.

"Um...thanks?" It WAS her favorite color, though she felt embarrassed that he was pointing it out in this way.

"Oto." Len took his own left hand and placed his ring accordingly. "I'm totally serious about this. I love you."

"Len..." Her heart had made a decision already, but she was too afraid to admit it. "I..."

"Yeah?"

No. She knew she had to say it, because that's really how she felt at that moment.

"I love you, too."

"...YES!" He jumped up happily and quickly pulled her in for a hug when he landed. "I'm the happiest man in the world!"

Oto let out a giggle, returning the hug and still letting her tears flow from her eyes. "I love you, Len!"

"I love you too, Oto!"

They stood together hugging tight, as if letting go meant letting go forever, although in a way, it did. Oto didn't move an inch, save jittering a bit from involuntarily sniffling. She made sure to remember everything that was happening, fearing she would forget even the next day.

She opened her eyes and studied his golden hair, the color and the way he kept it.

She took in his scent amidst sniffles, the pleasant subtlety of his lotion.

"Oto..." She focused on his voice, how it was only a tiny bit lower than hers. "Oto...can I...?"

"Hm?"

He pulled away just enough that she was face-to-face with him. She gazed into his teal eyes, likening it to the color of a deep ocean. He held her shoulders and squeezed, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"Can I kiss you?"

She was surprised, but nodded, a bit scared at what it would feel like.

He leaned in close, and briefly Oto burned the image of his face into her mind.

It felt like her lips were being hugged by the warmest, most tender flower petals. All she could focus on was her mouth and his, gently pressing together in the most magical moment of any girl's life.

It was the last thing she would vividly remember about him.

 


	2. Waiting

Icy breath billowed out of her mouth. She clutched her arms through her thick tan pea coat and buried her lower face into her woolen scarf. The ring on her finger pressed through the yarn of her mitten, reminding her more of that day.

_My first kiss...it's a good story for conversation, but it does make me really sad..._

The streets were undergoing a calm snowfall that seemed to affect the city itself. The usual busy crowds and jumbled babbling was reduced to a subtle, soft background noise, like when you subconsciously listen to the TV while going through Instagram.

Oto-meii appreciated this change of scenery. It was a nice break from the hurried chatter that shook her mind from time to time, especially when she had to focus on work or huge assignments for class.

She adjusted her seat on the metal bench and checked her phone for messages, going over old ones.

"'Ten minutes,' she said. It's been thirty." She put her phone back in her pocket and looked around for her twin sister. "I'm hungry, but it'd be rude if I go off without Tsuri." She rubbed her mitten-covered hands and breathed hot air into them, bringing them to her cheeks. "So cold...I should just go inside somewhere and wait. Oh, then again, the buildings would be crowded in this weather, wouldn't they?"

"Excuse me, can I sit here?"

Oto looked up, sitting up immediately in fear of someone hearing her mumble. A boy, maybe around her age, was standing in front of her, appropriately dressed head to toe for the cold currently looming over them. He even wore his scarf like she did; around his mouth and on the button of his nose.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, and Oto remembered she was wearing earmuffs.

"Uh, yeah." She moved her bag to her lap. "Sorry, I'm just out of it."

"It's okay. Thanks." The boy took his seat next to her. Not too close, but Oto still shyly scooted to the other side so as not to be uncomfortably near him.

Feeling veeeeerry awkward, she took her phone out again and checked for messages from Tsuri. Lo and behold, there was a recent text awaiting her.

　

**Sorry I'll be really late. Turns out there's an accident the way I was going and the detour is hell. You don't have to wait for me now, go have lunch by yourself. I'll see you at your apartment complex. i'm really sorry.**

 

"Oh boy," Oto whispered. Of course she didn't blame Tsuri for being late, but she was still upset she wouldn't get to see her sooner.

　

**It's ok. There's a spare key under my mat, it's apartment 10-O. Take it in with you, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'll see you later. ╰(*´w`*)╯♡'**

 

She smiled at her choice of ASCII and sent her message.

"Sounds like you have a handful."

Oto quickly looked to the boy, surprised he heard her whispering anything. The boy seemed equally shocked at his cut-in.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"N-no, it's okay. Sorry if you heard me mumbling." It was an old habit Oto-meii didn't like about herself.

"It's fine. I do that, too. And if it makes you feel better, I'm dealing with a knucklehead of my own." The boy held up his own phone, displaying a barrage of messages from someone named "The Evil One:"

 

**DUUUUUUUDE, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO FRICKIN COLD**

**I'M FREEZING MY BALLS OFF**

**Why did he have to give me an outdoors assignment todau? can you pls come visit????**

 

The only response to the messages was a simple "Nah" by the boy.

Oto giggled. "'The Evil One?'"

"My sister. She's the spawn of Satan." A smile perked up from underneath his scarf. "And she's been driving me nuts today."

"Really? Mine too! Well, not nuts, but, we were supposed to meet here a half hour ago. She got caught up in something and she can't make it; now we have to meet up at my place a little bit later."

"Damn. Sounds like something I'd get into with this one." He gestured with his phone. "Actually, I think that happened not too long ago."

Another smile comes to Oto's mouth as she loosens her scarf a bit. "Sisters."

"Yep. So, are you gonna do anything now that you're free?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by a familiar, audible growling. "Uh...aha..." She tried brushing it off.

"No, I definitely feel you there. My breakfast this morning was an orange." He tried to scratch his cheek, immediately dropping his hand back down when he remembered he had gloves on.

"Well, I guess I'm getting lunch alone."

"Yeah, me too. It's about that time, anyway. Oh, I should grab some cash." With that said, he got up from the bench and brought his hand to his head, saluting Oto with two fingers. "Nice talking to you." And he hurriesd off in the snow, presumably to find the nearest ATM.

"Likewise!" Oto called out, getting up herself and heading in the other direction. _He really was nice...I kinda wanted to talk to him more. Oh well._

 


	3. You Again

Snow crunched under her boots as she made her way to the ramen shop she meant to take Tsuri to. In actuality, she'd been craving it all week even before her sister announced she was going to visit, so even if Tsuri wasn't joining her, she wanted to have some amazing warm soup.

"Maybe I'll get Tsuri takeout," she mumbled, turning a corner and stopping when she saw the familiar neon sign. "Something spicy, probably."

She opened the door, a bell ringing to announce her arrival, with a "welcome!" from the kitchen in response. She took a seat at the bar, her usual spot, and placed her bag on the counter, patiently waited for Chef Bozu to come over.

The large man waddled over to an edge of the counter, carrying a bowl to the pickup booth at the end. "Poke Salad!" he called, and a pink-haired waitress appeared to claim it and bring it to the dining area. Oto lay her hands atop another on the table and curved her lips in a small smile as Chef glanced to her, a similar grin coming to his face.

"Hey Sweetie. The usual?" he asked, adjusting his chef cap and wiping his sweaty brow.

"Mm...I wanna try something new today. Can I see the menu? Oh, but I do want a Spicy Chicken bowl to go, please."

"Gotcha. Here." He handed her a laminated menu as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Oto mused over her choices, a mittened hand holding the menu in place as her eyes skimmed their descriptions. The cold outside was so blistering that just being inside felt like paradise. As Oto thought this, she remembered her coat was still on, so she moved her hands to unbutton it before realizing that her mittens and earmuffs were still on as well. She plucked them off and hung her coat on the back of her seat. Out of instinct, she touched the plastic ring on her finger, reminiscing again.

_We'll never see each other again, yet I still hang on to this thing. Dang, why didn't we just exchange phone numbers?_

She shook off her thoughts and returned her focus to the menu. No use dwelling on it. Her eyes fell on a section that featured seasonal specials. For winter, it was a white miso soup with pork. The grumble returned to her tummy as she stared at this choice, her mouth salivating at the thought.

She closed the menu and set it back on the counter, folding her hands in front of her as she waited for Chef again. When he did, he immediately asked if she was ready. She nodded, pointing out the winter special. "Gotcha. And I'm assuming you want your Spicy Chicken later so it stays warm. I'll make it when you're almost done with this one."

"Thanks, Chef," Oto replied.

"Aw, c'mon, you can call me 'Boss' at this point. I see you all the time here!" He laughed, handing her a complimentary glass of water that he forgot to give earlier.

"O-okay, Boss." The name wasn't very easy to use. She smiled nervously.

"Aw, you'll get used to it," he said, turning his attention to the entrance. The bell sounded as another customer walked in. "Welcome! Take a seat."

Oto didn't bother looking at the new arrival. She didn't want to look like that one weirdo who stares down other people as she sat away at a distance (though sometimes she did catch herself doing that). She took out her phone and was just milliseconds done unlocking it when the new customer sat right next to her.

_Oh great. Why did he sit next to me? He's so close- oh no, his coat touched me. That's awkward. What's he ordering? The same thing as me? Oh great, even more awkwardness. Is he gonna ask me how it is when it comes out? Gosh darnit, why?_

"Y'know, a friendly greeting isn't that hard."

 _Huh?_ She looked to her side.

It was the boy from earlier.

"Oh my- I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you!" _And I got really nervous when you sat next to me because I thought you were a creepy guy trying to creep me out by sitting so close to me-_

"Hey, it's alright; we barely know each other. I just thought it was cool we were thinking of the same shop." He flashed a grin that made Oto feel guilty for being a social mess.

"Aha...yeah. This is one of my favorite places to eat."

"Is it? Well, I've passed by a couple times, but it's my first time actually being here. How good is it?"

"Really good! The chef is super nice, too."

"Huh. Glad to hear that. I am starving." He removed his hat, revealing blonde hair tied up in a high, short ponytail. Oto hadn't really seen that kind of hairstyle on a boy before, but she kept herself from staring in curiosity for too long. Although...

 _Blonde...golden...but he didn't wear his hair like that, did he? No, even if he didn't, you can easily change how it looks..._ She tugs hero own short hair in thought. . _..But there's no way it's him. He's just really on my mind today._

She looked to her ring. It was old and worn, some of the plastic diamonds missing. The blue topaz in the middle had plenty of scratches. In slight embarassment, she rotated the band until the gem was hidden inside her palm and fingers. To hide it more, she folded her hands atop the counter again.

"Hey...are you...?"

"Hm?" His voice made her throat feel full. _Would it hurt to ask him? But if it's not him, that'll be awkward..._ She thought a bit more. This was the city he moved to, after all. She probably could have found him over social media, had she known his last name. Len never told her, and if he did, she forgot.

She slowly turned her head to look at the boy, trying to match any of his features to the ones she remembered about Len.

She barely got out a word before he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah, why?"

"You're being kinda quiet. Something on your mind?"

"Oh...well..." Her stomach made knots. Her hand closed around the ring. Her heart told her to take a chance. "I'm...my name. We haven't actually introduced ourselves yet. I'm Oto-meii." She steadied her breathing, anxious to say what she meant to, but equally terrified as to what the boy would say in response.

"'Otome?' That sounds pretty."

 _He said it wrong..._ She repeated, "Oto-meii." She thought about Len some more. He didn't know her full name when they met, he just knew her as "Oto." She took out a pen and plucked a napkin from the holder on the counter. She scribbled a bit to get the ink flowing, and wrote down her full first name, hyphen and all. "I know. It's weird," she said, as he looked over how she spelt it.

"No no, I think it's cool. It's cooler than my name." He flashed a grin. "I'm jealous."

"Oh? What is your name?"

"'Len.' Like, how boring, right?"

Oto took in a sharper breath. _No way. It can't be him. Oh my gosh, what if it is? It could just be some incredible coincidence that there's another blonde Len who lives in this city._ She said a quick prayer for confidence in her head and gave a huge sigh. _Well, it's now or never. I'll start slowly._

"'L-Len,' huh? I used to know a boy named Len when I was little."

His grin dropped, eyes wide as saucers when she said this. He looked to the napkin, then back at her. Oto took note of how teal those eyes were, further pushing her to go through with this.

"He...moved away. It's been a long time, I think. Ten years, or so."

"R-really?"

"Mhm." Oto brought her left fist into her right palm, squeezing the ring. "It's funny, the day he left, he told me he liked me and, uh...proposed to me. Super cute, when I look back on it."

"...Did he give you a ring?" he asked, reaching into his jacket collar.

"...Yes." She opened up her hands and revealed the plastic gem.

Len took out a necklace chain from underneath his jacket and dangled it in front of Oto's eyes. A yellow heart hung loosely from it and gave a dull shine.

Oto's heart pounded, hand clutching her ring tight in anxious satisfaction. She shakily continued, "Not only that, he gave me my first kiss..." She turned her gaze up into his, getting a better look at his face.

"...Was it something like this?" He gently placed his firm hands on her shoulders, and pulled her in slowly. Oto closed her eyes, fearful as she was that day.

　

 


	4. A New Proposal

"Miso Pork!"

"AHHH!" Oto screeched, falling of her seat.

"Oto! Are you okay?"

"Oh, dear...Sweetie? Are you all right?"

"What on Earth?"

The reactions around her briefly pierced her ears as she imagined glaring eyes, jeering and humiliating. She didn't let it get to her too much, though, as she slowly rose and dusted herself off. There weren't too many people in the restaurant, so it was something she could manage to shake off.

Len hopped off his seat and grabbed her shoulders again. "Are you okay?" he asked once more.

"Y-yes. Sorry. Chef Bozu, you scared me!" She turned back to the chef and laughed it off, telling him there was no real harm done.

"Sorry about that. I just finished your two Miso Porks together for you and your boyfriend." He placed the bowls on the counter.

Her face flushed pink. "O-oh, he's not-"

"Thanks, Sir," Len interrupted, bringing Oto back to her seat.

"No problem. And you!" He pointed to Oto with a grin, though she was still recovering from a wave of embarrassment. "I thought I told you to call me 'Boss!'"

"Uh..."

He laughed. "Never mind that. Enjoy!" And just like that, he made his way to another side of the bar.

"Miss? Are you sure you're all right?" The waitress from earlier came up and held a hand in the air, ready to assist Oto in case she did need help.

"I'm fine, thank you."  
"Okay." And she left.

"Geez, I see you're just as nerve-wracked as ever." Len chimed, releasing Oto's shoulders, though she didn't realize he was still holding them until then.

Oto had something else on her mind, though. Something FAR more important. "...It really is you..."

"...Yeah." She felt his eyes taking in her new appearance. She would've done the same if not for hunger distracting her. "...You look good."

"Thanks. You do, too. So good I didn't recognize you." She gave a nervous giggle, taking her chopsticks and fishing for noodles.

"Are you implying I wasn't good-looking when we were kids?"

"What? No!" She snapped her attention back to him and lightly slapped his arm in jest.

"Ha, I'm messing with you." He took a bite of pork and sipped broth from his spoon. A satisfied "ah" whispered from his lips. "Soup really is perfect for a snow day."

"Right?" she replied, quietly. "I love eating here."

_What am I doing?! I was just about to kiss him when Chef Bo- Boss came back! Say something else, Idiot! Stay on-topic! WE ALMOST KISSED!_

"So-" they said at the same time. "Uh- okay, you go first. Okay, I'll shut up. Oh..." And they shared a laugh.

"I'll go first," Len said, turning his whole body to face her. "...I never stopped thinking about you."

"Really?" she asked, turning her head to him.

"Really. My sister said I was crazy for holding on to this thing." He held up the necklace again. "But now I know I wasn't."

"Oh yeah, your sister." She recalled the conversation they had on the bench earlier, which in turn made her think about Tsuri. "Mine doesn't know about you. We lived together back then, but she was in a different class from us."

 _What did I_ just _say about staying on-topic?_

"I vaguely remember her. Redhead?" he asked, and she nodded in reply. "Mm. But really, Oto. I missed you every single day until now." It seemed Len was helping her focus on what she actually wanted to talk about. Probably because he wanted to talk about it, too.

"I honestly would've thought you'd forgotten me..." Oto turned back to her ramen, staring at nothing particular in it. "Like...maybe you'd gotten a girlfriend, and she became your priority, and...yeah." She didn't feel quite ready to tell him that she'd never been in relationship since the day he left, saving herself for a fateful day like this.

"...That's weird. I would've thought the same for you."

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Me? Seriously? Why me?"

"Are you crazy?!" he blurted, almost making Oto fall off her seat again. Len must've noticed, because he put a hand to his hand on her left shoulder in comfort. "Sorry. But really, you were the prettiest and sweetest girl I knew! And heck, look at you now; you're-" He stopped, catching himself before he said what he meant to, "...Prettier. So much prettier."

"I...thanks?" Oto didn't consider herself ugly, but she definitely wouldn't say she was pretty, either, at least not as much as Len was implying. Still, she thanked him anyway so as not to upset him by rejecting his compliment.

"I mean, yeah, I _tried_ dating, but my mind was always on you, no matter what. I just felt so attached to that day with the rings, I guess I couldn't ever commit to another girl. And I know we were just kids, and I was being impulsive, but...I really didn't want to lose you. And at the very least, I didn't want to forget you, even if I never saw you again."

A warmth spread from her cheeks into her chest, and the pit of her stomach. She took a sip of water, mouth suddenly dry.

"So...no boyfriend?"

 _Ouch. That hurt._ She nearly choked on her water. "...No. Girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment."

Oto slapped herself in her head, remembering that they almost kissed. "Right..."

"...Do you _want_ a boyfriend?"

"Um...I guess it would be nice?" _We almost kissed, and yet you're asking that? Isn't it obvious?!_ She slurped up her ramen to avoid saying her thoughts aloud.

"...Well, I guess it's too much to ask if I could be him. We just reunited, after all..." He turned his body back to his food and slurped.

_WHAT?!_

"Len, I-"

"Hm?" He turned his head back with noodles hanging from his mouth. For a second, Oto forgot what she was going to say and held back a laugh, but she quickly cleared her throat and recovered.

"Len, aren't you the one who proposed to me? I would've thought you'd wanted to get together more than I do."

The question hung in the air, as if it froze time between them. The only sounds that could be heard were pots and pans banging in the kitchen and chatter from the dining area.

Len slurped up the rest of the noodles hanging from his mouth and chewed slowly in thought.

 _Now I've done it. I shouldn't have said that._ Oto looked back to her bowl, halfway through the soup and noodles with all the toppings gone. She reached out to one of the bar containers and picked a new topping at random, sprinkling green onions lazily. The red marking at the bottom stared back through the broth, and she kept her focus on how it wiggled with the ripples she was making. _How embarrassing..._

"..When did you get the sass, Oto?"

"'Sass?'" She looked back up to see him grinning the widest he had that afternoon.

"Is that the right word? I don't know. But the Oto I knew would have never said something like that."

 "...Is that bad?"

"No, not at all! I'm just wondering where it came from. You used to be so shy, I had to beg you to come to parties and stuff with me."

Oto didn't really know where it came from, either. Maybe it was the adrenaline from finding her first kiss. Even so, it was shocking that introverted Oto-Meii said something that smooth. Or was that even smooth? Thinking back on it, she thought it was kind of weird, even a little cringey.

"Well, Oto...I'd love to be your boyfriend..."

That caught her attention. "Y-yeah?"

 _Oh my gosh, it's happening. I never thought this day would actually come. It's literally a dream come true. True love_ does _exist, Len and I are living proof-_

"...But I can't. _Yet,_ anyway."

 _"_ WHAT?!"

Her outburst made him laugh, but he held back as if to spare her feelings. "We can't hook up _now,_ we just reunited!" he repeated.

"B-but..." As much as she wanted to argue, she couldn't. Hooking up on the spot with someone you hadn't seen since elementary school really was illogical, when she thought about it. Though she tried to make a point anyway, "We literally got _this_ close to kissing!" She motioned with her hands.

"We were high on emotions! Granted, I _really_ wanted to. Still do." He winked, and Oto felt even more flustered. "But we need to go on a proper date before I can offically call you my girlfriend."

"C'mon, this a proper date, no? You, me, food!" She motioned to Len, herself, and her nearly empty bowl with her fingertips. "And did I forget to mention _this close to kissing?_ " She repeated the closing motion.

"Oto, if we really wanna try this, we need to catch up first. Get to know each other more."

"You've known me for five years!" She pouted in an old force of habit, an effort to appear cute enough to sway Len.

"But I haven't known the _new_ you at all! Save this, I dunno, half an hour I've been with you? Plus the ten minutes on the bench?"

Seeing that her pout act didn't work, she dropped the face she was making and grabbed her bowl, finishing the last of her soup. The remains of the broth were particularly salty, and the noodles and onions caught in her mouth as she chewed them down in defeat. "Yeah, I get it." Her words came out muffled through the food still in her mouth.

"Oto...I really am excited to finally see you again, but I don't want to rush things." He downed his own soup, gasping for breath after finishing and placing the bowl down.

"I know, I get it," she repeated.

"So...why don't I give you my number for now, and we can meet up again when we're both free?" He reached for the napkin Oto had written her name on, but she quickly slammed her fingers onto it first. Len's fingers jolted, recoiling, a confused expression worked onto his face.

"...I'm giving you _my_ number," she mumbled, only to widen her eyes in shock at herself. "Uh...sorry, I don't know where that came from." But she still took her pen out and scribbled her digits on the napkin.

He quickly wiped the bemusement from his face and smiled. "That's okay. I kinda like it, actually."

"Like what?" She slipped the napkin to him.

"I'm liking how bold you've become, that's all." He accepted the napkin, opting to put it in his pocket, but he stopped and took out his phone instead.

She watched as he entered the number into his contacts. "Am I really that different now?" Oto was definitely still shy. The fall that she had earlier practically screamed that.

"Maybe not _too_ different, but there's definitely something new." He finished entering her name and saved. "By the way, I was gonna give you my number whether you gave me yours or not."

"Yeah, I figured." She wondered why she even did that since it really didn't matter who gave their number. Maybe it was her weird way of showing control. "...I don't know, maybe I'm acting different because I'm seeing you." _Wow, that was lame,_ she thought, although she couldn't deny that was probably the reason.

He chuckled. "You're cute."

 _Oh my gosh._ "Eh...I wouldn't say that. More like socially inept."

"Nah, you're not. It's cute."

 _It's embarassing when you say it out loud._ She realized her pout act might have worked earlier, though she was still flustered when he actually called her cute.

"I just sent a text. Check your phone."

Oto unlocked it and opened her messages app, recieving a new text from a new number:

 

**Hey you~**

 

 _What is it about the tilly that makes everything you add it to...flirty?_ As she thought this, she registered the new number and assigned it to Len.

"Here's your Spicy Chicken, Sweetie." Chef Bozu came back with a plastic bag in tow, handing it to Oto, who carefully accepted it.

"Thanks..." she caught herself, "... _Boss._ "

"There ya go!" Boss smiled, handing Oto a singular check and grabbing the two empty bowls.

"Oh, Sir, we're not together, I'm paying separate," Len said.

"It's fine. Let's just split it," Oto replied. She took out her wallet and scanned the total price, selecting a ten-dollar bill. "It's $20.78 with tax."

"Gotcha." Len put down two fives and four dimes.

Oto put down the remaining change and called Boss over to have him pick it up. Once they finished tipping him (and dealing with his dad-like remarks about Oto suddenly having a boyfriend), they headed back out into the white winter. The snow had reduced to a flurry, though it was still cold enough that Oto wrapped her nose and mouth in her scarf again.

"Oh my God, you're adorable," Len teased, wrapping up his own scarf.

"Stop iiit," she drew out, half taking pride in the compliment, half sheepish that he called her cute again. "You're doing the same thing!"

"You pull it off better, though."

"Okay, Pretty Boy. Let's talk about you now." She grabbed his hand, certainly a daring move for her, but she somehow felt in her element, like her hand had found its old friend as well. "When did you become such a natural flirt?"

"Eh, not sure what you mean by 'flirt.'" He shrugged, walking down the sidewalk with Oto in hand. "It's just the way I talk to people. I like being friendly by pointing out things I like about them."

"And what exactly do you like about me now?" She felt like being brave, so she took Len's whole arm and hugged it, leaning her head in. " _'We just reunited,'_ after all _,_ " she mocked.

He laughed, squeezing his arm in response to her doting. "Isn't it obvious?" He stopped at a corner, craning his neck to look at her. "You're beautiful."

 _Aaaand there it is. Aaaand I'm blushing._ She cast her eyes down in thought, trying to hide her pink cheeks in her scarf.

"Hey, I mean it, you know. I didn't want to say it back at the restaurant because I knew it'd creep you out, but...Oto, you're absolutely gorgeous now. I had a feeling you'd be as pretty as I remembered, but like, wow."

"Okay, laying it on a _little_ too thick."

"Sorry."

"...But thanks." She moved in front of him, about to say something about confidence and pride in her looks and how she didn't have any, but she stopped herself, moving in to hug him instead.

"Oh wow, how have we not hugged yet?" he asked, chuckling. Oto buried her face into Len's shoulder, squeezing him tight. She felt him wrap his own arms around her, pressing lightly on her back. Oto took in his smell as she sighed in content, loving how nostalgic it all was.

"I've really found you..." she whispered, muffled by the fabric of his coat.

"Yeah...Fate, I guess." He moved a hand to her head and pet her azure hair. "...Your hair still matches the ring."

"Aha...is seeing it short weird?"

"No. I like it."

"Mm." She tilted her head up a bit and glance at Len's ponytail. "I like your hair, too."

"Really? My sister makes fun of me for it."

"It's cute." She gently raised a hand to the ponytail and touched a finger to it. "What made you wanna tie it up?"

"Funny story. When I met my sister for the first time, I looked so much like her with my hair down, to the point I actually got mistaken for her a lot. I didn't want to look like a girl, but I didn't want to cut my hair short, so...ta-da."

Oto raised her other hand and fiddled with Len's hair. _Yep, same color. Same hugs, too._ She found her fingers moving on their own to the ponytail.

Len chuckled again. "Go ahead."

She slipped off the hair tie slowly, making sure she didn't accidentally tug out some stands. His golden locks fell gracefully, and Oto messed it up with her hands to make them puff out.

She pulled away. "Now _that's_ the Len I remember," she said, passing the hair tie into his hand, and he slipped it onto his wrist.

His hair framed his face much like a girl's, but it didn't bother Oto, not when they were kids and certainly not now. He smiled shyly. "Am I still cute?"

"Adorable." She smiled back, admiring "girly Len" for a bit before moving back in to hug him. But she knew she wanted to push further at that moment.

 _Oh gosh, I wanna kiss him. I reeeeeally wanna kiss him._ She pulled back, suprisingly at the same time he did, and looked one more time at his face.

"Len...I..."

"Shh." He brought a finger to her lips, the wool fibers from his glove tickling her skin. "Tell you what, Oto." He used his other hand to remove his necklace with the promise ring on it. He held it up in front of her face, much like earlier. "I'll give you this. Give it back on a date together when we really fall in love again, and I mean _really_. When we do, I promise we can hook up officially."

She let the ring dangle atop her mitten-covered fingertips before gently taking it in her palm, the chain falling bluntly with it as Len let go. Oto squeezed the ring briefly, opening her hand to take the chain and put it over her head. She felt proud wearing it in a way, taking the promise ring into her fingers again before letting it drop and hang.

She set down her plastic bag and removed her left mitten, revealing a cold hand and worn ring. She slowly slipped it off and presented it to Len. "You're taking this, then." He smirked, reached for it, but she retracted her hand and smirked back. "Wait. Promise there's a chance for us?"

"Promise."

"Gimme your hand." She took off his glove, rejoicing at the nostalgic feeling of holding his hand directly, even through the tiny holes in her mittens. He raised his ring finger, allowing her to carefully place the band. "...I love you," she whispered.

... _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!_

"Uh, sorry, I-"

_Smooch._

For a brief moment, she thought the kiss was on her lips, but the warmth she felt radiated from her forehead. Still, it felt like her heart hadn't beat this intensely since the day he left.

When he pulled back, it still felt like her face was on fire. His cocky stare alone made her erupt in emotions, stuttering out incoherent syllables. It didn't help that his response to her freak-out was a laugh.

"Aw, God...you're adorable."

"YOU'RE EMBARASSING!" she squeaked.

He laughed again, outstretching an arm to hold her and pull her in. "Oh man, I'm so glad I saw you again."

Oto allowed herself to let go and mewl into his shoulder as he embraced her. Slowly, she raised her arms to squeeze him one more time before pulling away. "I need to get going. Can't leave my sister alone at my place forever."

"Oh yeah. Good luck with that."

"Thanks. Good luck with yours."

"Crap, I forgot about her. She's probably gonna ask why I didn't visit her."

Oto giggled, stepping in the direction of her building. She had a long way to walk. "..See you soon?" she asked, picking up the plastic bag.

"Yep. Promise." And he turned the other way. She stared at him as he walked, sad that their time together was up, but content all the same.

And as she began walking, she clutched the ring that hung from her neck.

_Promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking out my fic.  
> If you made it this far, I commend you. I realize shipping characters with an OC is kinda taboo now, buuuuut I did it anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I recently got back into writing fiction, and this one was actually inspired by a fanfic I read a loooong time ago, maybe 2013. I can't find It now, so I assume it's been deleted. I remember that it was an reader insert with Len, and this setup with the whole "proposing as kids" thing, and a promise to see each other again. I loved the idea, but the execution on that fic, from what I remember, was lackluster, to say the least. So this is pretty much my spin on it. I'm sorry I can't say who originally wrote it, as I literally can't find them, but they get the credit for the idea!  
> This is more or less me testing out my writing skills after all this time. I wrote fanfics in particular when I was 13, and looking back on them, hooooo boy, I was a cringe-fest of a kid. This fic may be slightly less cringe, though, at least I would hope so! I'm actually kinda proud of this one.  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
